


Something Different

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by QC</p><p>A post war Luna/Pansy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mattador

 

 

Secret Santa Fic  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his counterparts. JK Rowling does. . 

Luna blew out the candles and made her way across the room towards the bed where her lover lay. Ron stretched his arms to enfold her in, and she succumbed to his warm embrace, shivering slightly. 

* 

The war was over. If you were looking in shades of black and white, you could say that the side of good one. But, if you were to ask any of the supposed winners, they would say that no one had one. The amount of causalities was so great, that the entire Wizarding world had begun to have larger and larger families. It had begun to be rare for there to be any pureblood children being born; a lot Wizards were marrying Muggles because otherwise they risked inbreeding. 

However, there still were some full Wizard couples, Ron and Luna being one of them. As soon as they had begun dating, pressure had begun to build for them to wed and have children. And have children they did. After three years of marriage, three children had been born. 

Motherhood did not welcome Luna. The children demanded her attention and demanded her to come down from the clouds, which was where she belonged. 

Not long after their third child was born, Luna began to visit the prisoners of war for new and interesting stories for the Quibbler, which now belonged to her. Many of the faces were grim and tightly strung. They looked at her as if she was crazy, and some argued that she was. She offered them tea and asked them pleasantries such as if they had heard that the inside of fern trees was really a home for the Christmas beetle. 

Her fourth interviewee was Pansy Parkinson. The thing that Luna remembered most about their first meeting was that Pansy laughed, and looked shocked that she did. Pansy put a stop to the interview shortly after that. 

Some weeks later, Luna received an owl from Terence Higgs who worked in Azkaban. 

Pansy Parkinson has asked if you would be willing to try the interview again. You are in no way obliged to accept this request. 

Sincerely, Terence Higgs  
Head of Guards  
Azkaban 

Of course Luna did oblige. 

* 

They were again taken to the small conference room that Azkaban now had furnished so that prisoners could have visitors. It was spelled so that if any prisoner were to move out of the invisible box that surrounded their chair, they would immediately fall into a spell induced sleep. 

Pansy looked expectantly at Luna with deadened eyes. If Luna was shocked by the emptiness within them, she didn't show it, instead she smiled pleasantly and asked her if she wanted a cup of tea. 

"Lovegood, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. You never know what you might put into my tea," Pansy said, dryly. 

Luna smiled. "And wreck a perfectly good interview? Never! So, if no tea, straight to business. What are your thoughts on Pink Grims?" 

"Do such things exist?" Pansy asked, sceptically. 

"Of course! They was a sighting in Glasgow on Tuesday. Supposedly three people died, it was a big scandal." Luna gushed. 

Pansy wasn't sure what to make of this, so she simply asked, "What day is it today?" 

"It's exactly the 23rd March, and a Thursday." 

There was a silence that stretched on. Pansy broke it, again asking a simple question, "I thought you were supposed to be interviewing me?" 

"I am. I'm making a record of of how your facial expressions change every thirty seconds. This is a symptom in a ... oh damn, I can't for the life of me think of a single disease which fits. I'm just waiting for you to feel comfortable before I talk ask you questions," Luna stated. 

Pansy didn't speak for a minute, "Do you think you could come back on Tuesday? I like Tuesdays." 

"Because of the Pink Grim?" Luna inquired. 

"Not quite," she said, gracing Luna with a half smile. 

* 

On Tuesday, Luna did indeed return. Pansy was seemingly more open. 

"Why Tuesday's of all days?" Luna asked, out of the blue. 

If Pansy was surprised by this question, she didn't show it. "They give us butterbeers every Tuesday if we have had exemplary behaviour. Being the example of all that is good in the world, I seem to receive one every week." 

"You know," Luna said, conversationally, "If Voldemort had won the war, he wouldn't be handing out butterbeers to his prisoners." 

"No. He would have killed them all to conserve money, which I think is the lesser torture," Pansy replied, looking away. 

Luna went to speak, but Pansy continued. "Towards the end, after Millicent was found spy and killed and Draco disappeared, I wanted to change sides. A lot of us only followed him because it was what was expected of us." 

It was certainly a novel experience for one of Luna's interviewees' to be to forthcoming. Finding this refreshing, Luna told her so. 

"Yes well, it's not like there is really any point in not talking to you. I have nothing to hide and nothing to hide behind, not even my pride," Pansy said, quietly. 

"Hm. Just so you know," Luna lowered her voice conspiratorially, "I usually only make a story on stares and half answers. I'm sure I could write an epic based on what you've told me." 

Pansy surprised her with a half chuckle. "I'd rather you not." 

"I wouldn't have told you if I was going to. What angle do you want me to take?" Luna asked. 

Pansy looked at her, pleadingly. "Can you not write anything on me at all, and just come and talk to me? Every Tuesday?" 

Luna was taken aback. "I..." but she was cut off by one of the guards coming in and saying that their time was up. 

* 

That week was rather miserable for Pansy. She didn't expect Luna to come back at all. "It serves me right," she told the wall. "I said I didn't have any pride, but I did. Except, I lost it by asking her to come back." 

The wall didn't respond and she sighed. "Yes I know. It was rather silly of me to do that. I would say that I never would have expected Lovegood to be a lifeline, except that would be so cliched. I hate cliches, you know?" 

* 

For the next four Tuesday's, Luna showed up consecutively, and she and Pansy had some interesting conversations. 

"... so then the rain started going upward, and there was a drought for seven years, because every time it rained the grass would shoot it back towards the sky." 

Pansy laughed. "How did they stop the drought?" 

"They finally realised it was the grass doing the damage, and hexed it all." 

Luna reached her hand through the invisible barriers that separated her from Pansy and thread her fingers through the other woman's. 

* 

Tuesday fell on a Christmas that year. Luna went in to Pansy to show her the article she had finally written. They had eventually decided that she would write a three page story showing the 'softer' side of the war criminal. 

When she arrived, Terence Higgs was on duty and smiled at her. "Hey Luna. Who is your newest victim?" 

Luna looked at him strangely. "Whatever could you mean? I'm here to see Pansy!" 

Terence blinked. "Surely you read in the Pansy was released into the custody of a person who shall not be named?" 

Completely dumbfounded, all Luna could say was, "I don't read the prophet." 

"Well, since it's you, I don't mind telling you this. Her custodian was an ex-classmate of yours." 

Thanking Terence, Luna made her way home. 

* 

"What happened?" Ron whispered into her hair. 

"Nothing," was all she said. 

**FIN**

 


End file.
